Breton
Bretons are the human descendants who hail from the province of High Rock. According to the Third Pocket Guide to the Empire, they have descended from the people of Nede and Aldmer. The Aldmer thought of making a superior race with their own "Elder", or "Superior", blood, by mating with other races.Pocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: ErasPocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: High Rock The Bretons are sometimes called "Manmeri" because of this.Pocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: High Rock By game *Breton (Arena) *Breton (Daggerfall) *Breton (Morrowind) *Breton (Oblivion) *Breton (Skyrim) *Breton (Online) History, culture, and talents They are pure spell weavers and are advanced in all the Arcane arts. While lacking in physical skill, they make up for it in their ability to resist and cast spells that overwhelm most people. They are united in culture and language, but are divided politically. Their origins can be traced to the First Era of Tamriel's history, when the Aldmer intermingled extensively with the Nedic people. This mostly happened during the period in the first Era when Mer held Men as slaves, which lead to masters impregnating their female captives. Bretons are average sized, dark haired, people. They are highly intelligent, willful, and have an outgoing personality. It is said that Bretons are weaned on magic, for it seems to infuse their very being. Intermingling with Elven blood has given Bretons an affinity for magic, though hardiness is also part of their heritage. Breton culture operates under the Feudal system, and their society is agrarian and hierarchical. Personality Passionate, eccentric, poetic, flamboyant, intelligent, and willful, and excellent cooks, the Bretons feel an inborn, instinctive bond with the mercurial forces of magic and the supernatural world. Many great sorcerers have come out of their home province of High Rock, and in addition to their quick and perceptive grasp of spellcraft, enchantment, and alchemy, even the humblest and least prominent Breton can boast a high resistance to destructive and dominating magical energies within their universe. Religion The main religion in High Rock is the worship of the Nine Divines, however some Bretons still worship the gods of their Elven ancestors. *Akatosh *Magnus *Y'ffre *Dibella *Arkay *Zenithar *Mara *Stendarr *Kynareth *Julianos *Sheor *Phynaster Breton names Bretons bear European, typically French, names. Example Male Names * Alain * Delacourt * Michel * Amaund * Guilbert * Reynald * Rufio * Francois * Belethor * Dimitri * Vicente * George Example Female Names * Claudette * Delphine * Babette * Muiri * Sybille * Eola * Leya Real-world connections Bretons hail from Brittany, France and speak a language derived from the Brythonic form of the Celtic language, similar to Welsh and Cornish. In the later Elder Scrolls games; Bretons sport French names which can be directly correlated to this real-world ethnic group. However, an exception would be in regards to ESII: Daggerfall in which many British-sounding names are used when referencing this race of humans. It is most likely that the Elder Scrolls Breton race is inspired by the ancient Celtic peoples of Western Europe (Britain, Ireland, France, Germany etc.). Whereas "Breton" is a modern term used to describe the people of Brittany, the Romans (Imperials) often referred to the Celtic people of ancient Albion (modern day Great Britain) as Bretons. The Romans also referred to modern-day France as "Celtica," and used the terms "Gallic" and "Celtic" interchangeably. The word "Kelt" or "Keltoi" was originally Greek, and meant "stranger" or "outsider." The Celtic culture--known to modern-day anthropologists as "The Halstadt Culture," appears to have developed in modern-day Portugal and spread throughout Western Europe some time between 200 and 400 BC. The Hallstadt culture was the dominant European culture before Rome. The Basques of Spain might well be the last speakers of the original Celtic language. One Roman historian described the original inhabitants of Scotland--the "Picts"--as short and dark-haired, similar to the Welsh mountain folk and the "Black Irish", described by an Irish historian as "the aboriginal people of Ireland, smaller in stature than the Gaels, with jet-black hair and dark eyes, contrasting with unusually white skin." It wouldn't be too much of a stretch (though probably also too much of a generalization) to infer that the original inhabitants of Brittany and most of England and Ireland might have been dark-haired Celts, driven to the perimeter of their native lands by fair-haired invaders. The myth of a race of tiny people who live in the forests--the "Fairies"--has survived until modern times. Their burial mounds are still called "fairy mounds," and the Celtic boy's name "Druic," which means "wise man," sounds suspiciously like "Druid". For a plethora of plausible-sounding Breton names, all you need to do is Google "Irish fairies' names." References de:Bretonen ru:Бретоны Category:Bretons Category:Races Category:Mer